Newly developed high tech chairs have numerous adjustments for different parts of the chairs. The adjustments are made by manually operated controls. There is essentially no development with respect to electrically operated features in a chair. This is because according to current chair design, these features would have to be powered by either plugging the chair into an AC outlet or through the use of a rechargeable battery of the type that would have to be removed from the chair for recharging purposes.